Eve The Whatever
Haha, yes, i will expand this when i am not lazy as hell how is this page not deleted yet. this is so sad, alexa play despacito all these detailed articles are fuckin gay. my article is a shitpost of the highest degree. also i'm allowed to make her as powerful as i wish, due to a technicality i have discovered with my approval form. Eve is a gazer who will straight up fucking pester you until you give her attention. at which point she will be clingy as hell. however, unfortunately, nobody gives a shit about her.not even her formerly adoptive mother. She tends to be rather... finicky when it comes to her interaction with other people, she is easily scared, but will quickly warm up to someone again if they do something nice. she also tends to avoid sexual encounters, unless she initiates them. She also was very happy to interact with any of her adoptive relatives, constantly trying to show affection for them. She got very upset if the relative did not wish to interact with her, usually becoming saddened or feeling rejected. however, since Kamazuki doesn't seem to consider her one of their adopted daughters anymore, this doesn't apply anymore, leaving us with a sad, lonely Eve, back to wandering the world aimlessly, making tons of money and just giving it all away Abilities/Magics: Eves abilities and magic consist of the following: Magic: She is able to neutralize most forms of magic if she can react in time, unfortunately, this is not the case most of the time, and she often times only is able to stop slower moving magics. She can also use limited amounts of the magic she neutralizes, and these abilities are temporary, but have a long time they are able to be used, with some magics being retained and used heavily for up to 2 years. She has also developed two magics of her own, the first is based off of kamazukis final explosion Hell's fury attack. it operates very similarly, with her being the center of a massive explosion. but unlike kamazuki's Hell's fury, it does not drain nearly as much energy, with the exchange of being much easier to dispel. Her attack is also ever so slightly bigger than kamas. this is achieved by diverting the energy kamazuki uses for the heat of their attack, while Eve uses that same energy to achieve massive amounts of damage and lessen the energy impact the attack takes on herself. Her other one is completely original to her, and it is 100% not based off a pokemon move combined with an scp's ability, she forms a ball of pure darkness about the size of a tennis ball inside her mouth, then the spits it out in front of her. anyone unlucky enough to be caught in it will become subject to a dark, dismal illusion realm, in which the victim will be under a constant hunt by a much more evil looking version of the gazer. however... she almost always misses with this attack, and any time someone is hit by it is pure chance, to the point where even the gazer is stunned by the fact it hit Abilities: She is able to avoid all armed attacks quite reliably, as she is most often times just phasing though things that touch her out of instinct. This gazer can also move around by walking through walls, doors, etc., she can also hide in floors, however she tends to reveal her location accidentally by sticking one of her extra eyes out of where she is hiding in order to view her surroundings. In addition to all this, she has a rather peculiar ability to mimic magics after viewing them many times. to the point where her magic is almost as powerful as the original, however not quite as good. magic she acquires in this manner are permanently usable by her. Her teeth are also absurdly sharp, with a bite to compliment the sharpness, able to bite down hard enough to potentially crush pure hardened steel if she uses enough strength. the true capabilities of her bites are unknown, as she sometimes claims to have bitten off the top of a mountain for fun, as well as claiming to have once almost destroyed her own lower jaw while chewing food. however these claims have yet to be validated by even herself, as much as she insists it is true. She is also incredibly agile, able to outmanouver most anyone, combined with her mastery of her melee and ability to not only neutralize magic, but absorb and or mimic it as well, it is clear to see she is a formidable force for anyone to encounter, even outside of combat, and in combat, having the potential to take on the most skilled and powerful fighters in the world and come out on top, she is truly something to be feared to fight. Addendum 106-01: She claims She has recently gained a new power, and that power is the control over death around her, and the ability to retrieve or banish souls to and from the beyond, as well as the ability to command the elements themselves, with near unlimited power at her disposal, she is now borderline omnipotent, allowing herself to defeat nearly any enemy at 100% of her potential, she tends to prefer keeping it around 10%, as unleashing all of the power stored within her could very likely result in her death or absolute annihilation from the sheer amount of energy. with all of this power, she could quite reasonably be called the devil incarnate, able to also control life, death, time, and space. Summoning in gods, and reweaving the fabric of the universe as she sees fit. however... she still just tends to laze around doing nothing that contributes to anything, unless she happens to find out about a nearby soul, which she shall consume, before going back to doing nothing. However, all these claims have been disputed by everyone who knows her, claiming she just pretends to be this powerful so people won't bother fighting her, but some validity to her claims has come up before, as her known profession is to harvest souls to sell to necromancers for a high price, sometimes exceeding 10 Platinum Coins per soul. In Addition, Her magic skills have undeniably skyrocketed since she was first spotted in any nation, with her powers now rivaling that of the most powerful mages in history, but she doesn't really bother using magic, she claims it is "Boring", preferring to fight her enemies with her bizarre, personal weapon. Weapons/Items: When it comes to weapons, Eve has a rather, bizarre choice of melee. Her favorite weapon being what she describes as an inverted scythe, in which what should be the blade length is the handle length, and what should be the handle length is the blade length, somewhat akin to a baton, except much longer and much more difficult to wield by anyone but Eve, who has mastered the weapon, and uses it to harvest the souls she sells. She also tends to not wear clothes, as the black goo all over her body already covers all her naughty bits. she claims the real reason, however, is that clothes "Restrict Her Movement", preferring to be unclothed whenever possible, even when she is forced to go to any kind of formal events.Category:Supernatural Character Category:Supernatural